It's the Colors You Have
by nirvvs
Summary: Blaine knows that as much as he'd love to, he doesn't have the best control over his emotions, & right now, there's only a small, very thin string that's keeping him from crossing the room & pinning Kurt against the wall & just taking him.Warnings inside.


**Warnings: barebacking, over stimulation, and long drawn out sex. ALSO kilt kink?**

**A/N: The title comes from Grouplove's "Colours" and it has literally nothing to do with the (nonexistent) plot. I just happened to be listening to the song when I was trying to pick a title haha.**

* * *

Blaine sits on the edge of Kurt's bed, idly toying with the hem of his polo as he waits for Kurt to come out of the bathroom. Since Kurt's dad and Carole are out of town for whatever congressional duties Mr Hummel had to attend and Finn is at Puck's, he and Kurt decided to seize the opportunity of an empty house. So for now, and the rest of the weekend he muses, the house is quiet, only the soft music coming from Kurt's iPod dock filling the air.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asks as he steps out of the bathroom.

Blaine lets his eyes sweep down Kurt's frame, stopping at his midsection. He's wearing a kilt, it's similar to the one he wore to Junior prom, but instead of having a navy blue and dark green pattern, it's a dark crimson and black plaid, its high waist lined with three thin black belts dotted with small silver studs.

The skirt is also shorter. It tapers down from his slim waist and stops just above his knees, showcasing his strong legs. Blaine wants to reach out and touch the knob of his knees and the short, soft hair of his calf; his skin looks soft and pale and _so_ appealing.

He doesn't recall ever feeling such a raw, primal urge for Kurt. Sure, he's felt overwhelmed by the pure essence Kurt holds over him, but never such an intense _sexual_ desire. Blaine knows that as much as he'd love to, he doesn't have the best control over his emotions, and right now, there's only a small, very thin string that's holding him together, keeping him from crossing the room and pinning Kurt against the wall and just _taking_ him.

Blaine licks his dry lips and manages to stutter out in a breathy tone, "Kurt, you look _amazing_."

He imagines he looks pretty wild right now, at least he feels that way. He can't stop his eyes from raking over Kurt's figure again and again; from the wide breadth of his shoulders, to his toned arms, to his slim waist and to his lean legs.

Kurt's cheekbones dust a light pink and he smooths down the fabric of his kilt, "Well I certainly don't remember getting this sort of reaction last year when I wore this for prom. Or the other countless times I've worn one to school..." he trails off with a pondering look in his eyes and a questioning tilt in his voice.

"Well, last year we had other things to worry about," Blaine stands up and walks over to Kurt. He reaches out and rests his hands heavily on Kurt's hips, "and last year, you wore the kilt for everyone to see, but this time, something tells me this is for my eyes only." Blaine rubs small circles into Kurt's hip bones with his thumbs, but the touch is slight and it's definitely not enough.

Blaine moves in closer, crowding into Kurt and he gazes up at him. He tilts his head and brushes his lips against Kurt's, "You're gorgeous, you know?"

Kurt's breath hitches, he never tires of hearing Blaine say things like that, even if they do make him look like a tomato and make his heart beat almost erratically. He tips his head forward and leans his forehead against Blaine's, "Sooo, you like it?"

Instead of answering, Blaine walks Kurt backwards, stopping until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Blaine reaches around to grab his shoulders and brings Kurt down with him. Kurt falls atop Blaine with a small oomph, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine places his hand on Kurt's thigh, he trails his fingers lazily down the skirt, stopping when he reaches the hem. He captures Kurt's lips with his own as he rucks the kilt up, moving his hand under the material and reveling in the feel of Kurt's bare skin.

Blaine is hard already, his cock straining against the zipper of his pants in a borderline painful manner. He groans as Kurt shifts on his lap, making hot sparks of want pool in his belly. He reluctantly pulls his hand from underneath the kilt, needing both hands to undo his pants.

"Let me do that for you," Kurt says into his neck, nipping at the skin and then soothing it with wet kisses. He reaches down without pulling his mouth away, his somehow steady hands making fast work of the buttons. Then he grabs Blaine's polo and pulls it over his head in a swift motion, throwing it over his shoulder.

Blaine quickly pulls his pants and briefs down his legs and lets them pool on the floor. Kurt makes to stand up and begin unfastening his kilt, but Blaine stops him, "No, keep it on."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, but says nothing else. Blaine reaches out and pulls Kurt on top of him, loving the way Kurt feels solid and strong against his bare chest. Kurt kisses the juncture of Blaine's jaw, knowing how much of a sensitive spot it is and he smirks as Blaine ruts forward, his cock skimming over the fabric of Kurt's kilt.

He feels Blaine's hands slip under his kilt again, skimming lightly over his legs. The touches, although light, send sharp licks of pleasure up his spine and he moans hotly into Blaine's ear, "S-stop being such tease Blaine."

"I'm not being a tease," Blaine responds. He looks completely gone: his eyes blown wide with lust, his cheeks tinged a deep pink, and his hair starting to curl around his ears.

Kurt swivels his hips down, trying to get some sort of friction because apparently Blaine isn't going to be very helpful, but Blaine takes hold of his hips, keeping him from rutting too much. Kurt whimpers and brings own hand to wrap around his cock, he's so hard already and he _needs_ this.

Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's, biting lightly at his bottom lip and running his tongue over it. Blaine's breath comes harshly though his nose as Kurt's tongue licks over his, and he tangles one hand in Kurt's hair as the kiss becomes more heated.

Kurt pulls back a little and his lips ghost over Blaine's as he speaks, "Blaine, are you gonna fuck me?" Blaine's only response is a quick nod and the hazel in his eyes become almost completely overrun with black.

He can still feel Kurt's breath blowing in small, warm puffs over his lips, and his breath hitches. Blaine whines and grinds his hips into Kurt's, their cocks rubbing hotly against each other. The head of Blaine's cock catches on the underside of Kurt's, their precome smearing messily and making them slide easier against each other. He groans into Kurt's mouth as he plants an open kiss on his lips. Blaine coaxes Kurt's tongue to move against his, slick and wet as they kiss.

He holds the kilt up to keep it from falling as he throws his right leg over Kurt's ass and pulls him down to lay over him. The new angle presses Kurt snugly against Blaine and the head of his cock catches on the material of his kilt, and he keens at the different feeling it brings. Kurt wraps his hand around both their cocks, collecting precome from both of them and using it lessen the dry drag of his hand.

"_Kurt_," Blaine moans out in a whisper as he cants his hips upwards. The friction is almost unbearable, too dry and too fast but _so_ good. They move together, foreheads touching as they grind their hips in a frantic pattern.

In a flash of motion, Blaine flips them over and settles his body on top of Kurt's. He places his arms on either side of Kurt's head and rests his legs between Kurt's thighs. They're pressed together from chest to toes, and their cocks slotted together in the most delicious way.

Blaine gazes down at Kurt, his body pliant and yet strong and firm beneath him. "Hi"

"Hey there," Kurt punctuates with a small kiss, just a closed mouth peck. It makes them feel even more intimate, laying almost completely naked and draped over each other, feeling nothing other than trusting comfort.

Blaine nudges his nose against Kurt's, bopping it once, then twice with his. Kurt's nose scrunches up— in an adorable manner, Blaine thinks— as he gets a sense of deja vu, recalling the last time Blaine places faint Eskimo kisses on him while they lay in his bed.

He giggles lightly, "Eskimo kisses?"

Blaine only smiles and begins trailing a litany of tiny butterfly kisses over Kurt's face. The barely there kisses grow firmer as Blaine moves over Kurt's jaw, down his neck and toward the sensitive spot behind his ear. He flicks out his tongue, giving small kitten licks to the area and then pulling back a bit to blow a small gust of air at it.

"Blaine," Kurt says in a breathy voice, "_Blaine_."

"Shh, I'm right here." Blaine brushes his lips over Kurt's collarbone, skims them down his torso and smiles slightly when Kurt's toned stomach gives small twitches at the sensations, "Ticklish?"

Of course, Blaine knows everything there is to know about Kurt's body; how the crook of his neck is the perfect spot for nuzzling when he's getting a hug, how his fingers curl into Blaine's when they're holding hands— always _clutching, _and how his legs wrap perfectly around Blaine's body, fitting together in the best way possible.

Kurt only responds with a moan and his fingers find their way into Blaine's hair, petting and pulling at his sweat dampened curls already threatening to break free from the gel coating his hair.

A hand snakes beneath Kurt's kilt, tugging at his briefs. Kurt lifts his hips and helps Blaine get them off, sighing with relief when his cock was finally out of the restricting briefs.

Blaine pushes the kilt up, letting Kurt's cock curve toward his stomach and rest over the fabric. He shifts downward, getting into a more comfortable position between Kurt's legs. Blaine looks up and catches Kurt's eye as he leans forward, licking a slow and tantalizing stripe over the thick vein on the underside of Kurt's cock.

"Oh," Kurt moans with a tremble in his thighs, as if physically restraining himself from thrusting forward into Blaine's mouth. He plants his feet flat on the bed and bends his knees, giving Blaine a better angle, "_Blaine_."

Blaine responds by taking Kurt's cock in his hand, holding it around its shaft and his fingers graze the sparse, coarse hair there. He scoots forward and brings his lips close to Kurt's cock; so close that when he speaks, his mouth lightly caresses Kurt's skin, "I'm gonna blow you now, 'kay?"

Blaine lifts up on his elbows and runs his eyes over the picture Kurt makes: laying with his hair mussed up, a blush spreading prettily over his heaving chest, and his long cock, flushed a deep pink and curving toward his belly.

"Oh my _god_," Kurt whines out as Blaine sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Blaine swirls his tongue around the underside, then presses it flat against Kurt's slit. He licks a hot, wet, and teasing stripe over a prominent vein, and Kurt can't seem to stop repeating _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine _and_ more, more, more. _

He moves slowly down Kurt's shaft, letting his jaw become accustomed to the thickness. He breathes in deeply through his nose, assaulted by the musk, the smell, of Kurt. Blaine rests his hands firmly over Kurt's quivering thighs, keeping Kurt steady while he takes him, soft whines and groans flowing from his mouth.

The taste of Kurt is still strong and tangy on his tongue when he pulls back with a wet sounding pop. He presses a kiss to the tip and then a line of kisses down the length of Kurt's cock. He noses at the crease of Kurt's inner thigh, nipping and sucking at the skin, soothing it with opened mouth kisses where Kurt's smell and taste is the strongest; Blaine loves it.

Blaine gives one last lick to Kurt's cock then wraps his hand around it, his shaft already slick from Blaine's mouth and the precome dribbling from his slit. Blaine sits up, ignoring Kurt's small whines of protest when he moves his hand away.

"Shh, I've got you," Blaine says with a chuckle, and he peppers a series of kisses on Kurt's lips.

"You've really gotta stop shushing me," Kurt says with a glare, though it holds no fire because as soon as Blaine leans down and licks across his chest, taking one of Kurt's nipples between his teeth and swirling his tongue around it, Kurt's eyes go glassy and his mouth forms a small 'o'. Kurt brings his hand up and tangles his fingers in Blaine's hair, pulling him more firmly against his chest, "_Oh_, do that again."

Blaine smirks against Kurt's chest and gives Kurt's nipple one light bite before placing a warm kiss over the reddening skin. He works his way up Kurt's neck and gets to his mouth, running his tongue along Kurt's closed lips and thrusting inside. He kisses Kurt with fierceness, his tongue roaming over the roof of Kurt's mouth and along his teeth. The kiss becomes rougher and wetter and messier as Kurt pushes up, licking into Blaine's mouth and winding his arms around Blaine's waist.

"_Kurt_," Blaine moans, his voice rough and deep. He tries to reach behind Kurt to grab his ass, but he can't with the kilt in the way. His eyes squeeze shut, and he finally relents. He pushes back and leans on his haunches. Blaine paws at Kurt's kilt with his hands and fumbles with the buckles, mumbling in frustration when they won't budge, "Kurt," he says, his voice sounding a bit whiny, but he's too far gone to care, "help me get this off."

Kurt makes a small noise in the back of his throat and gently shoves Blaine's hands away. His blessedly nimble fingers quickly unfasten the belts and chains and the zipper. As soon as the buckles are undone, Blaine pulls off the kilt, Kurt's dick bobbing a little with the motion.

This time, when Blaine reaches behind Kurt, he's met with the soft, smooth skin of Kurt's ass. Blaine skims his hands over Kurt's back as Kurt pulls him in for a messy kiss of too much tongue. Kurt's moans become louder as Blaine drags his nails down Kurt's back, leaving pink crescent shaped indents on the small of Kurt's back.

He arches up as Blaine drags his hands closer, Kurt's breathing becoming broken and fast as Blaine's fingers skim the cleft of his ass and run swift but soft motions between his cheeks.

"Come on," Kurt says, scooting higher on the bed, "want your fingers."

Blaine lets out a muffled moan and nods jerkily. He reaches for the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube that's only a quarter full and since it's his turn to buy lube this time, he makes a mental note to go out to the store and get a new bottle sometime soon. Blaine uncaps it and presses out enough of it to make his whole hand shiny and slick.

Kurt laughs a little because Blaine always uses too much lube- which is also why they always run out of it so fast (also because of the fact they have sex almost every time they see each other, which is admittedly a lot, because hey- it's summer and Blaine has nowhere he'd rather be than with Kurt).

Blaine's fingers slide easily along Kurt's rim, sometimes catching lightly on its puckered edges. Kurt squirms on the bed, really not looking for teasing, and Blaine must notice because he smoothly thrusts a finger in, pulls in out and then thrusts two fingers in, working them in fast scissoring motions. With each thrust in, Kurt releases a high, breathy moan that goes straight to Blaine's achingly hard cock; it reminds Blaine that he's had little relief and he's got to fuck Kurt, _now_.

Two fingers become three and Kurt loses himself in the stretch and pleasure Blaine's giving him. Kurt doesn't even notice when Blaine turns him around, putting him on his hands and knees; Kurt doesn't notice until he feels a thicker, blunter shaft pressing against his hole.

Both their bodies are hot and sweaty, sticky from the heat and slippery from the lube- it feels _so _good.

When Blaine finally pushes in, he lets out a long, shaky exhale of breath he had no clue he was holding in. He can feel Kurt clenching around him and Blaine will never get over how Kurt always seems to be pulling him in, a feeling so _tight-tight-tight, _no matter how many times they've done this. Blaine lets Kurt settle, stroking his back in calming motions until his breathing evens out. He doesn't even mind waiting for Kurt to adjust, he loves watching the way Kurt's pink blush starts light and pretty on the apple of his cheeks, moving slowly down the long column of his pale neck and spreading into a deep flush across his broad chest.

But right now, Blaine doesn't want to wait. He wants a hard, fast fuck. One that leaves his calves sore and his thighs straining with each thrust and sweat running down his forehead from the pulls and pushes and his throat dry and his eyes impossibly heavy with lust.

Blaine presses a quick dry kiss to Kurt's shoulder blade, only a light flutter on the myriad of freckles there. Blaine grasps Kurt's hips as he starts thrusting, soft groans leaving his lips. Kurt arches, his back bending like a bow, an almost perfect arc of pale pink skin.

Heat pools in the pit of Kurt's stomach and licks of pleasure run up his spine, he can feel his muscles coiling as the hand around his dick speeds up. Blaine tips his head forward and latches his mouth on Kurt's neck, sucking and nipping lightly as Kurt's breath rushes out.

"_Blaine._"

"You look so gorgeous, Kurt," Blaine breathes out, "so gorgeous, spread out like this, just for me."

Blaine speeds up and angles his thrusts a little downwards, hitting Kurt just right. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, wanting to be even closer. And now Kurt can feel everything. Blaine's arms and hand coated with a small sheen of perspiration, Blaine's chest rising and falling with each rapid breath he takes. Now, the_ slap-slap-slap_ of their skin feels even more intimate- if that's even possible.

Kurt notices when Blaine's close to coming. His arms wrap even tighter around Kurt's torso, pulling him down onto Blaine's cock and swiveling his hips in minuscule but deep motions. His mouth puffs out hot breaths of air and he moans broken sounds of _yes_ and _yeah_ and _Kurt._

Kurt wraps his fingers around his own cock, already colored a deep red, and twists and tugs as Blaine grunts and thrusts. He brings his other hand over his head, tangling it in Blaine's hair and holding it there. Kurt turns his head and pulls Blaine toward him, pulling at his curls until he moves his lips over Kurt's. They kiss messily and the angle's all wrong, but having Blaine _everywhere _makes Kurt keen in approval.

Blaine's motions stutter and presses his hips flush against Kurt's ass, releasing Kurt's mouth and uttering a loud, deep moan. His arms squeeze Kurt and he stills through his orgasm, too intense to move. Kurt can feel Blaine's come, it's filling him and trickling a bit down his leg; pearly white streaks trailing slowly down his pale thigh.

Blaine doesn't pull out because he loves it, loves the feeling of his come and his dick in Kurt's ass, and loves the feeling he gets of too much when Kurt's squeezes around him, a telltale sign that he's going to come.

"'m gonna come," Kurt pants.

Instead of responding, Blaine only works his hips faster, through his over stimulation and fucking deeply in and out Kurt's ass. He listens to Kurt's heavy breathing and high moans, watching as his cock disappears in and out of Kurt, smeared with his come and making lewd wet noises he can't be bothered to care about.

Kurt's hips buck and his hand moves faster as he finally orgasms, his cock spurting trails of come over his hand and chest. Blaine buries his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, pulling out with a small wince.

They both collapse on the bed, Blaine laying heavily over Kurt with his arm draped over his boyfriend's waist. They lay together for a while, not really dozing and too worn to move.

"This is gross."

Blaine's eyes are closed, face still tucked into Kurt's neck and he's breathing deeply, he looks almost asleep but he cracks his eyes open a little and looks up at Kurt, "Hm?"

"We're really sticky and sweaty and I'm tired but we really need a shower because you smell of sex. A lot."

At this, Blaine leans his head on a crooked elbow and grins down at Kurt, "You're one to talk," he pokes Kurt's side, "you smell too. And you're the one with my come running down your thighs."

Kurt looks at Blaine with a glare, but the smile pulling at his lips and the bright spark in his eyes tell Blaine that it holds no bite, "And who's fault was that?"

Blaine only smiles blushes a little, "I'm sorry, but you- you're so- just, the _kilt_, Kurt, holy hell."

Kurt giggles, "Kilt kink, huh?" He sits up and stretches his arms over his head, scrunching his nose at the dried come on his stomach and legs, "Seriously though, we are in _dire_ need of a shower."

Blaine falls back on the bed with a thud and groans, throwing a pillow over his head. Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine, snorting at his antics and climbing off the bed with shaky legs. Kurt's almost the door when he turns back and looks over his shoulder at Blaine, "But, if you're too tired I guess I won't be able to show you the new corset I just bought to go with the kilt," he shrugs in a noncommittal way and looks at his nails, "I was gonna show you after we finished showering."

He looks back to see Blaine staring at him with his eyes blown wide, a far away look in them and his cheeks turning a rosy red, and his mouth parted a little, pink tongue peeking out between white teeth, "_Corset_?"

* * *

**A/N: ConCrit is appreciated, i'm still fairly new to writing smut.**


End file.
